1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to dishwashers and more particularly to a fluid inlet control system therefor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Several prior art patents indicate the desirability of providing variable fluid levels. These prior art patents, however, generally use a low fluid level to partially starve the pump and thereby provide either a gentle washing action or distribute washing fluid to only part of the washing chamber.
Guth U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,465,762 and Corn et al 4,004,600 both provide for different levels of fill. A first level is provided for priming the first of two pumps and a second level is provided for priming both pumps. Priming the first pump produces a washing action from only one wash arm while priming both pumps produces washing action from both upper and lower wash arms.
Hoffman et al in U.S. Pat. No. 3,835,880 provides a dishwasher fill system which operates over a wide range of water supply pressures. The timer runs continuously and controls a fill valve in series with a pressure switch. If the water pressure is so low that the machine does not fill to a predetermined level in the time increment allotted, the timer will initiate a recirculation operation and continue to advance through the cycle. With normal water pressure, the pressure switch will shut off the water supply before the allotted time increment is completed.